User blog:Tolu twyla/RP clubbers vs Pot noodlers.....WWIII
Hey guys! Ok this fanfic is gonna take a really long time to complete...I'm so sorry guys, but I've just been so busy lately, but enough of my ranting. Lets just see how much I can write tonight ok? Anyways this fanfic is 3 years away from now xD PS: This is really going to have a bunch of typos....dont judge me guys, all this war writing is making me so pumped up, I cant even write correct english! lol "Wake up tolu!" I hear someone saying, as a pillow hits my face. "Ugh! seriously? WTH it's just 6 am, and what are you even doing here?" I ask immediately I noticed it was Shane. "Sorry to wake you up so early sweetie, but we need to get to the airport in an hour time, cos my family would be arriving soon", "OMG, why are you even going to pick them up" I ask again, trying to save up the last sleep I can. " I don't know, cos they want to see me?" Shane says, seriously trying to change the subject, "Anyways happy birthday T!" "My birthday?" .....Of course its your birthday idiot! I think, giving myself a mental knock on the head..."Yeah its my birthday! Wow, I feel so much smarter being 18 already" I say, now getting up from my bed, scratching my messy hair. "Anyways I better go get ready now, I'll meet you up in a few minutes" I say, as I headed to the bathroom. "Yeah right" he grins, as he walked out. Everyone knows I never mean it about getting ready in a few minutes. After an hour of shower an makeup, I walk out of the room, feeling so good in my new shorts, and a cute oversized top, that says "I'm an adult now, bitchez". I get downstairs, and see Shane texting someone. Ok seriously I felt kind of curious to know who he was texting, but I didnt want him to think I was jealous so, i just told him I was ready, so we started heading to the airport. We got to the airport, and waited at the arrival place, Shane told me his family' flight was delayed, so we just had to wait for an extra hour. All of a sudden, i see a girl coming out from the luggage area, she looked so familiar and I know I've seen her from somewhere before, but I couldnt just picture where. She was wearing skeany jeans and a top that says "British rules", she had long brown hair, and she was full of all smiles, as she nudges another girl beside her, who also looked so familiar, she had long curly black hair, and omg she was sooo pretty!...where have I seen this beautiful people from? I swear I looked at myself again, to check if I looked good too. And then this guys comes along....omg he looked so hot! I could feel Shane's eyes bore towards mine, so I just had to stop checking him out. Curse you hormones! And then a group of other teens come out too, and then they all started coming towards Shane and I. "Are this your family?" i ask Shane, giving areally puzzled look. But he just smiles, and looks at me, then says "Happy birthday babe, I love you" I was about to tell him that wasnt the answer I expected to my question, when I heard someone say "OMG TOLU! I CANT BELIEVE THIS IS YOU!!!" I turn around to see who said that, and I saw it was the girl with the british T-shirt. ..."Uhm do I know you? I ask trying to sound as polite as I can. "You mean you dont remember us? we are your friends from RP club wiki!" ....Immediately I felt like slapping myself! Of course they were! I should have known! Wow, my brain is soooo slow....And then I dont know what kind of force took over me, cos before I knew it, I literally jumped towards all of them, and gave them a really huge hug! "OMG GUYS...YOU ARE...HOW...WHEN...WHO...." I stutter, trying to come up with something reasonable to say, but I just had so much questions to ask, I started speaking gibberish. Then Shane decided to help me out by saying "Sweetie, I arranged all this!" ...and everyone nodded in agreement. "Really? omg I love you I love I love you!" I yell, giving him a hug. "So how did you do this?" I ask when I finally came up with reasonable words. "Well I figured I needed to do something great for you on your birthday, and one day I checked your computer, saw a link to the wiki, and logged on...btw you really have to stop using that same password for every website you are on., Anyways, I entered the chat, and everyone thought it as you, so I just played along. And I heard about how much you all wanted to meet up, and I knew you would want that too. So I met up with Colin, and we did this" he says, all in one breath. Of course that makes more sense now, ...Shane's family my foot. I laugh reemebering how much he tried not to make me have any idea what was going on...and I must say he did that so well. "Ok so here's the thing guys, I'm gonna take your luggages over to my house, and set up a few things, while, you all go with Tolu and have breakfast, and I'll meet you up in a few" Shane says, as he hugged me, gave Colin a hi-five, and said bye to the rest. "OMG GUYS! Y"ALL HAVENT REALLY CHANGED..HAVE YOU?!" I say all exctited, as we were on our way to McDonalds. Matt, Colin, and Soup had taken the front seats, while all the girls sat at the back. We talked about old times, pulled up tons of jokes. Omg the guys were so hilarious. And we girls kept gossiping, talking about prom, guys, and other girls. The guys didnt really pay attention to us when we were having our girl talk, but when we started talking about things that girls like, I could have sworn I saw Soup and Matt pushing their ears towards us, while Colin kept looking at the rearview mirror. After a while, Bacon stands up, and kisses Colin on the cheek. "Wtf did you do that?" Colin asks blushing a little. "What? It was dare!" Bacon says, sounding denfensive, of course we knew this wasnt a dare, but we girls played along, and laughed so hard, without taking a breath. We got to Mc' donalds, still laughing really hard, as Colin parked my car at the parking lot, and we all walked out. Then all of a sudden, I saw CCG's face change....uh oh..something is wrong. CCG's POV Immediately after we walked out of the car, my eyes involutarily looked toward the door, and I saw this guy. Ok, lets just saw he put Jeremy Kapone to shame, seriously he was an epitome of hotness. He had black hair, and black eyes. And he was smiling at someone, and then I nearly jumped. That black girl...ok I would have thought I was seeing things when I had a feeling I knew this girl from somewhere. She looked so familiar, and then my suspense was confirmed true, when the girl laughed at something the hot guy said, and she laughed saying "OMG Z, youre so hilarious".....wait did she just say Z? Of course, I should have known I'vs seen these faces before...black girl..Ari, Z?...wait Z?....did I just check Z out? The Z? My arch enemy? WTH is wrong with me this days? And then I noticed Tolu staring at me, asking what's wrong...then I point toward "them" ....Her eyes widen like she had just seen three monsters...."Guys! look!" Tolu says trying to get everyone's attention. "WTF are they doing here?!? Kate asked confused . "I have no idea!" Soup says still staring towards them. "Ok guys, should we make a go for it, or a run for it?" Colin asks looking imapatient. "I say we make a go for it! I say, looking determined to burn their asses. "Ok guys, lets do this!" Tolu says, and we all nod in agreement, and walk towards them. Ok seriously, I gotta admit, this was starting to turn into the best day of me life! I've been waiting for a day like this since I was 15! Anyways as we walked toward them, I could totally imagine us walking in slow motion-like in the movies, wind blowing our hairs into various directions, slow action music playing softly in my ears, omg this was prefect! Before I knew it...the RP CLUBBERS and the POT NOODLERS were already face to face with each other, we were so close together, I Gould literally hear Ari's heart beating. Then we all endulge in a staring game. Then after a while, Colin cuts down the cold tension between us, "well well well, if it isn't the pot noodlers" Colin says with so much disgust written all over him. "RP CLUBBERS" z says, growling at us. Then he comes over to meet him, omg I swear my stomach did a back flip when he was coming. "Wow, so the dumb leader is still alive!" Z says feigning surprise and starts laughing uncontrollably. Tbh those remarks hurted a little, but God seeing z laugh was just....hot! He looked so cute, and his dimples was so adorable! I swear I could just stand here and watch him laugh all day. And then without any warning, by subconscious gave me a mental knock on my head, which totally snapped me out of it. Who the heck does z think he his? Some kind of sexy god? That he thinks he could just change the mutual feeling of hatred between us, just because of his silent charm! Wait...is he still laughing? I ask myself as I looked up towards him, and sure enough, he was still laughing like a total retard.omg doesn't he know how much his laughter :s affecting my feelings? There its is again! Another stomach back flip! Omg this dude should totally he banned from laughing! I just gave home one of my death glares, and I went over to Ari. "Wow ccg...you finally decided to make your hair an inch longer! I'm so proud of you girl!" Ari said sacarstically just as I was about to say something.ok that's it! Seriously I can't just stand being insulted twice in one day! Its time to bring the old ccg back! "Its called excellent hair growth, you dumbass, and I'm not surprised if you dont know what that means!" I say, looking as sympathetic and sacarstic as I could. She was about to return my insults when Colin come over to us grinning at Ari "wow, I see you finally lost 2 pounds over the last 3 years! Congratulations babe!" Colin says mockingly, winking at Ari. Ok lets not deny this, this was the most hilarious insult I've heard all day. Wow I could imagine Ari's cheek turn red immediately. Then she put up a bold look, and snapped back at him "shut it Colin! One more word from you, and you're so...." "I'm so what? What will you do?" Colin asks stepping q inch closer to Ari, I could see hear her heart beating, obviously she knew she was no match for Colin. "You're just mad cos I never liked you back!" Colin says mockingly. OUCH! that gotta hurt for sure. "Pfft, like Ari would ever like you" z puts in, trying to be all defensive for Ari, but fails terribly. "Oh look who's speaking now! Loverboy!" Soup says and started laughing really hard, all of a sudden the laugh got so infectious, we all started laughing...making the potnoodlers look at us enviously, and feeling defeated. Just then Ari walks up to Tolu. Uh oh...this is not good. Tbh I've never seen Tolu fight before, so I really hopes she puts some sense into Ari today! "Yo Tolu! Quite some stuffing you got down there, ain't it" ...omg I swear I could see Tolu's ego drop! How could Ari dare say a thing like this?! "Oh shut the hell up Ari! It's called puberty you idiot! And I don't think you two got along well, did you?" Tolu retorted, giving Ari a sacarstic smile. OH SNAP! I couldn't help but give Tolu a hi-five. "OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" Ari yells, burning with rage. "OH YES I DID!" Tolu fires back. Wow, I totally knew that this was already going to end up bad, but for some reason 99.9% of my body loved this. TOLU'S POV "OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" Ari yells at me, filled with rage. "OH YES I DID!" I fire back, I couldn't help but give myself a mental hi-five. God did she deserve what I just did! Although I didn't really mean it to go that far.. but I just couldn't stand that insult! So she left me with no option that to put her in her right place. Although my triumph didn't last for long because before I knew it, something cold dropped on my hair, and I started feeling it go down my back "WHAT THE...." I stopped short, suddenly realizing that Aria Jade just poured her whole entire milk shake on my head. WHAT THE FUCK?!? And before I knew it, a sudden force took over me, and I slapped Ari! I didn't even believe I did it, until after I saw Ari's face throbbing red. I'm all mouth and all, but when it comes to fight....Shane is my Savior! Being the coward that I am, I gulped loudly, realizing I was in deep shit! I looked up, and saw z already moving towards me! Omg this is bad...this is bad. I closed my eyes and winced as Z was about to punch the hell out of me. But then, I heard a huge knock. At first I thought it was me, but when I realized I didn't feel any pain, I opened my eyes, and saw Bacon and Larkin at the back of Z! Apparently they just gave Z the hugest knock on his head. I couldn't help but admire their bravery. Z regained consciousness quickly, and started walking towards Bacon and larkin, in an attempt to hit them hard in the face. But just as he raised his fist, Colin yelled "touch them, and you're dead meat!" At first, Z was kind of surprised by Colin's outburst but then let out an evil grin, and walked towards Colin. I could smell a deadly combat coming up. I could already imagine the headlines on the newspaper tomorrow, "VICIOUS TEENS FIGHT IN FRONT OF MCDONALD'S", before I finished thinking about all this, I realized I spoke too soon. Cos by the time I look up, Colin and Soup were already fighting Z, CCG and Bacon were already on Ari, and then Matt and Karen were on Car. I wouldn't be do suprised if I found out that Larkin was in the bathroom. Omg we were already beginning to have viewers! Of course...who wouldn't pay to see a fight like this. Especially if it's not everyday a thing like this happens. Just then, Shane comes over, totally confused to see guys punching their faces out, and girls pulling their hair out. I stood up and dragged him to his car, and explain everything to him, from scratch to present. "Wait...so you mean, you guys have been fighting with them for over 3 years now?!?" Shane asks in disbelief. "Yup, that's enough proof right there" I say, pointing towards them. Just then Shane stood up and went over to meet them, he yelled as hard as he could to get everyone's attention, which he succeeded in doing. "I've heard enough about the rivalry between you two groups, and I've come up with something fair for all off you!" He says grinning. "I declare a wiki war! The loser backs off forever, and the winner becomes the supreme. And the loser wiki does whatever the superior wiki wishes! This is going to be a war of survival for the fittest!" Shane concludes with all seriousness....is this dude even serious? Its so. funny how he's talking like he's one us. "Yes that's the best idea ever! Name your time and place! And we'll be there!" CCG say full of confidence. After thinking for a while, Ari looks up and concludes "lets make it next week! You better come up with all your best strategies, cos trust me...we ain't gonna go easy on you!" Ari smirked, then signals to Car and Z, then they all leave without even waiting for our reply. Apparently, Ari's triumphant exit didn't last for long, because almost immediately, she tripped on a slippery area, and fell flat face into a pile of mud. And in Z and Car's attempt to help her, they both fell too. We all burst out into laughter, and larkin, Bacon, and Kate even managed to take a picture of them, and posted it on Instagram. "Ok so how about we all go eat now?" Shane asks being the idiot that he was. "Are you kidding me? We just had a fight with 3 devils, and all you can think of is food?" I ask in total disbilief. "Speak for yourself Tolu!I'm seriously starving" said Matt...and everyone nodded. I gave myself a face palm. "What are we waiting for? Lets go!!!" Larkin yelled excitedly and we all start going inside McDonald's, trying our best to ignore the constant whispering of people saying "those were the kids fighting outside a few minutes ago...bla bla bla" . We arrived at our table, and everyone starts talking about the strategies we would use for next week. ....wow this was a totally weird and exciting way to start my 18th year! ---------LOL I finally got all this out tonight! YAY! BTW this isnt over yet xD Its only the beginning haha, Anyways tell me your ideas on how you want the official RL war to be about, seriously I'm totally clueless on that one xDDD Category:Blog posts